


Cocky Neighbors and Gay Panic

by moonychoi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Youngjae, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB, this doesn't have a plot imma be real with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonychoi/pseuds/moonychoi
Summary: In the beginning, Jaebum just lived next door - now he's something completely else.This is my first work in English and I have no idea how to do this - ENJOY





	Cocky Neighbors and Gay Panic

**Author's Note:**

> it's exam period and i don't have anything better to do so i just wrote this. please don't expect anything i'm just kind of trying my best.

Choi Youngjae wasn’t a man that believed in love at first sight; you definitely had to get to know a person before being able to say whether you even liked them. Personality was a thousand times more attractive than just a pretty face, those were the things he believed in until he met his knew unsettlingly good-looking neighbor when he first moved in.

When he first met Jaebum, he almost dropped the heavy box he carried, directly onto his feet while walking up the stairs. ‘Oh my god, you scared me’ was what he intended to say but everything that came out was a dumbfounded ‘god’. Jaebum just grinned cockily and watched Youngjae trying to collect himself. “You can call me Jaebum as well, even though I feel very flattered.”  
Youngjae would have probably punched him if it wouldn’t for the massive box in his arms. Jaebum then walked over and took the weight off Youngjae’s arms, carrying his belongings up for him. If anyone would have told Youngjae that he would end up getting closer to Jaebum, Youngjae told them that they were being ridiculous and would’ve laughed loudly.

But here he was – three months older but not a bit smarter, Jaebum lying on his couch while the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were playing on the TV. Youngjae wore his favorite grey sweater that was so old and washed out and had at least three holes in them where Youngjae didn’t know they came from. He walked out of the tiny kitchen and looked at Jaebum, who made eye contact with him then. “What’s wrong, Youngjae?” He asked and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, noticing that Youngjae looked at him in a questioning way. Youngjae placed a hand on his hip and pointed a finger at Jaebum with the other one before finally speaking. “You,” he started, “Do you like me or like like me?”

Jaebum laughed out loud then, to which Youngjae just pouted and furrowed his brows. “Im Jaebum, you need to take this question seriously!” Youngjae’s loud nature was coming through but the other one just started laughing even harder, now holding his stomach. “I can’t believe you’re actually asking this. We were making out in this very spot half an hour ago,” Jaebum then said after finally calming down. Youngjae was still sulky and muttered a ‘still’ under his breath before flopping down next to Jaebum, who was moving over a little to give Youngjae more space. They were being so domestic and Youngjae secretly loved it.

Their ‘whatever you might call it’ as Youngjae often referred to as the title of their relationship was going fast. Youngjae normally took a lot longer before starting to even tolerate a person but with Jaebum it all just seemed so natural. They worked well together and it just seemed to fit perfectly – not the weird kind of perfect where you’re just waiting for something weird to happen – but just good. They had a bit of a rough start (Jaebum literally had to tell Youngjae that he was trying to date him since Youngjae was being ridiculously oblivious and just thought Jaebum was being a good friend and wanted to treat him to dinner) but it worked out fine shortly afterwards.

Youngjae felt himself getting ripped out of his train of thought when Jaebum started placing light kisses on his jaw. “What are you thinking about?” Jaebum asked in between kisses while moving his lips behind Youngjae’s ear for which he earned a little gasp from Youngjae. “Just... About us,” Youngjae mumbled after taking a deep breath and placing his hand on Jaebum’s shoulder. Jaebum grinned against Youngjae’s neck, making the latter shiver. “So am I,” Jaebum whispered and started to nibble on Youngjae’s neck. Youngjae felt Jaebum push him over and gasped quietly when his back hit the couch. He looked into Jaebum’s eyes and bit his lower lip gently, his cheeks flushing red. Jaebum grinned at him and winked at him before continuing to litter kisses across Youngjae’s neck while Youngjae tangled his hands in Jaebum’s hair. He pulled the latter up to himself and connected their lips then, before opening his mouth and letting Jaebum slide his tongue inside.

They continued to kiss for a while, getting sloppier at some point, before Jaebum slid his hands under Youngjae’s sweater and pushed it up and finally took it off then. Jaebum’s hoodie followed right after and Youngjae looked at Jaebum, who was still wearing a long sleeve shirt, in complete despair. “Why do you always wear that much clothes?” Youngjae then asked and punched Jaebum’s chest lightly to which Jaebum just chuckled and shrugged. He took of Jaebum’s shirt afterwards then, finally getting a good look of his lover’s torso. He immediately placed his lips on the soft skin of Jaebum’s chest after turning them around and sitting down on Jaebum’s lap. He kissed further down and reached Jaebum’s happy trail before slowly starting to undo the button of Jaebum’s jeans. He looked up into Jaebum’s eyes then and grinned a little bit when he saw Jaebum biting his lip lightly. Jaebum slowly placed a thumb in between Youngjae’s lips and stroked it over his lower lip then.

“Show me what those lips are good for,” Jaebum said in a low voice while glancing at Youngjae, who just shivered lightly and nodded then. Youngjae then pulled down the zipper of the jeans and pulled them down then, Jaebum kicking the rest off afterwards. Youngjae slowly sucked on the bulge in Jaebum’s boxer shorts and smiled when he drew a quiet moan from Jaebum. He then pulled away after leaving a wet stain on Jaebum’s underwear and pulled it down then, exposing Jaebum’s now fully erect length.

Youngjae gave Jaebum’s length a long lick before slowly engulfing the tip with his lips, for which he earned a groan from Jaebum. Youngjae looked up at Jaebum, who had his eyes closed, and lowered his head then, taking more into his mouth. Jaebum’s hands gripped onto Youngjae’s locks and held onto them then, his mouth hanging open in pleasure. Youngjae began to bob his head and hollowed his cheeks then while Jaebum moaned shamelessly and started to watch Youngjae take his length.

Youngjae made eye contact with Jaebum while picking up the pace of his movements before pulling away completely, making Jaebum shiver. Youngjae smiled softly and pecked Jaebum’s lips then before slowly opening his own pants and taking them off. Jaebum watched, giving him his full attention. Youngjae blushed lightly when he felt Jaebum glancing at his body with a fiery gaze. Youngjae wanted to close his legs but Jaebum stopped him with placing his hands on Youngjae’s thighs. “You’re so beautiful, babe,” Jaebum said while his eyes were scanning Youngjae’s milky body. Jaebum slowly caressed Youngjae’s sides after sitting up and went back to kissing his neck.

After a while, Youngjae got up then and walked over to the bedroom, Jaebum following him closely. When he was about to reach the door, Youngjae felt his back hit the wooden door right after before Jaebum kissed his lips, making it a mess of open mouthed making out. Jaebum’s hands travelled from Youngjae’s side to his back before making its way to Youngjae’s  
plump ass, kneading the flesh gently and drawing a moan from Youngjae’s mouth. They continued to kiss until Youngjae’s hand slowly found the door handle and pressed it down, the couple stumbling into the bedroom.

Youngjae was thrown onto the bed then and spread his legs already, exposing his most private parts to Jaebum shamelessly. Jaebum just stood still and watched him for a second, forgetting what he wanted to do. When Youngjae cleared his throated and looked at Jaebum, he snapped back into reality and opened the nightstand drawer, getting lubricant and a condom from it. He placed the items next to Youngjae and smiled at him. He connected their lips in a surprisingly tender kiss and caressed Youngjae’s cheek, who immediately kissed him back and leaned closer. Jaebum took the lube and squeezed some of it onto his fingers before spreading some of it on them.

He slowly placed his fingers in front of Youngjae’s entrance and prodded at it with the first finger. Youngjae bit his lip when Jaebum slid his finger into him and leaned his head back then. Jaebum thrusted his finger into Youngjae teasingly and watched his face closely. When he deemed that Youngjae was ready, he entered him with another finger and smiled, when Youngjae moaned quietly. Youngjae let another moan slip when Jaebum thrusted his fingers into him quickly and started kissing his inner thigh gently. Jaebum slowly scissored him open and added a third finger then, without pulling away from Youngjae’s thigh – he had quickly noticed that Youngjae had almost perfect thighs. They were firm, yet so soft and had just the right size. He had always adored them.

When Youngjae was literally begging Jaebum to finally fuck him, he grinned and pulled his fingers out, to which Youngjae just whined. Youngjae took the condom and opened it quickly before sitting up and kissing Jaebum. Their lips were still connected in a passionate kiss when Youngjae slowly rolled the condom onto Jaebum’s length. Jaebum moaned softly because of the contact and grinned at Youngjae then before pushing him back into the mattress. “Are you ready for me?” Jaebum then asked with an even bigger and dirtier smirk and when Youngjae nodded and bit his lip, Jaebum slowly pressed his tip past Youngjae’s tight rim but stopped right after. “Beg for it then.”

Youngjae whined loudly and clenched around Jaebum’s tip before looking at him with hooded eyes. “Please fuck me… I want it so bad and I want it so bed. I’ve been so good for you, please, I deserve it-“ Youngjae started off but was cut off by his own moan, when Jaebum thrusted into him in one go. Youngjae gripped onto the sheets tightly and moaned, when Jaebum started thrusting into him at a fast rhythm and rolled his head back in pleasure. A string of swear words slipped past his lips and he covered his mouth with his palm to silence himself, but Jaebum pushed his hand away immediately and pinned it above his head. “Let all of our neighbours know, how good I’m fucking you,” Jaebum whispered against Youngjae’s ear then and groaned into it right after because of Youngjae clenching around his length again.

When Youngjae’s moans became more desperate, Jaebum picked up the pace and started to pound into Youngjae quicker and harder. Youngjae was a mess at this point and his sweaty, dark bangs just stuck onto his forehead. To Jaebum, Youngjae was the hottest like this; under him and moaning like this, sweaty and with his cock inside of him. Jaebum wrapped his fingers around Youngjae’s untouched erection then before stroking it afterwards. Youngjae moaned desperately and Jaebum groaned quietly at the sound.

Both of them were getting closer quickly and Jaebum’s thrusts were getting sloppier. He noticed how close Youngjae was and smirked then. “Cum for me, Youngjae,” he mumbled against his ear then and watched him attentively then, Youngjae releasing onto both of their stomachs shortly after. While he was reaching his climax, Youngjae moaned out a loud ‘I love you’, not thinking about his words at all. Jaebum grinned broadly and continued to thrust into Youngjae’s hole, before reaching his own orgasm shortly after. He tried to catch his breath and looked at Youngjae’s relaxed and red face then, before finally speaking.

“You love me?”  
“I never said that.”  
“I love you, too, dumbass.”


End file.
